


If You Are What You Eat I'm A MFing Krispy Kreme Doughnut

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: "i take my stress regular", Billy is a precious cinnamon roll, Except for Billy, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, Two Shot, but i love it, cranscott if you squint, crazy mountain yogi, fluff comes in chapter 2, i'm a mfing krispy kreme doughnut, kim is a coffeeholic, they're all bros, they're all little balls of teen angst, this is lowkey a mess, trimberly - Freeform, trimberly if you squint, zordon is lowkey angsty too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Zordon calls a surprise meeting about health and wellness and the Rangers have an interesting response to what he has to say.Inspired by my friend putting "I just ate a Krispy Kreme doughnut" on her story that one time





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright team. I know you're wondering why I called this meeting to order on your day off. Wel-"

"Zordon. What the hell man, I was sleeping." Zack grumbled stepping onto his platform on the morphing grid.

"Yeah, in the back of my car." Kim chuckled as Zack waved her off grumbling something about 'details not being important.'

"Welcome, Master Zack!" Alpha 5 greeted.

"Yes. Lovely for you to join us, _Zachary."_ Zordon added, agitation evident on his pixelated face, "Well, as I was saying before I was ever so _rudely interrupted."_ He said shooting a glare at Zack, "I wanted to talk to you guys about your diet plan."

This incited groans from the group, "Come on Zordon! We're _constantly_ busting our asses, training takes up about sixty-five percent of our time nowadays, and now you wanna give us eating restrictions? Seriously?" Jason complained throwing his arms up in frustration. 

"I mean, logically speaking, it's a good idea. Because if we train for about four hours everyday, then go home and eat junk food, that's _extremely_ counterproductive." Billy noted scratching his chin, "We won't be in the best shape we possibly could be if we keep up these practices. But on the other hand, our diets are probably the _only_ variation we have in our lives, so if you take that away our lives will become _completely_ mundane an-"

 _"WE MIGHT DIE!!"_ Zack exclaimed dramatically dropping to his knees.

"Well, we wouldn't die, but we wouldn't be that happy." Billy finished.

"Yeah, not to mention, I practically _live_ on caffeine. If I can't have that I _actually_ might die." Kim said looking between the team and Zordon.

"Yeah, there's only two things in her diet that she consistently eats everyday." Zack snickered making Trini throw her beanie at him.

"Well Kim, you won't necessarily die, but if like Zack said you _do_ drink coffee _everyday_ you _will_ have some _serious_ withdrawal symptoms. Like headaches, irritability, muscle pain and stiffness, depression, obviously sleepiness, as a symptom and also assuming that's the reason you drink it. Also, you _might_   experience some constipation, but I'm no-"

"Billy! Billy, that's...thank you, thanks, I _really_ appreciate it. But that's...yeah. Thanks." Kim interrupted _really_ not wanting to talk about that last symptom.

"Kimberly, you shouldn't need caffeine. You're young. You're....Alpha 5, what did you say they were called again?"

"Teenagers! They're all teenagers!" Alpha 5 informed enthusiastically.

"Right. You're a teenager. You're not even at your full adult stage yet. What could possibly be draining your energy like that...? Wait...is Rita back? Alpha 5 do a bio-scan on Kimberly and check for signs of Rita."

The teens shuddered at the thought of Rita Repulsa returning and possessing one of them. After their first experience of her, they didn't think having her in their head would be such a pleasant turn of events.

"What? _No!_ No! It's not Rita!" Kim assured, "It's..."

"Have you ever heard of this little thing called 'homework'? Because it fucking sucks. Also, Zack, give me my beanie back."

"No, it's mine now." He smirked patting the grey beanie he had slipped on his head, _"And_ it matches my outfit!"

Understanding the only way she was going to get it was with force Trini hopped off her platform and bounded towards Zack. Realizing her plan Zack jumped off his own platform taking off in the in the opposite direction. Soon enough, the two of them were running around the morphing grid-like two children playing a game of duck, duck goose.

"Yeah, what Trini said. I think you sometimes forget, we're _seventeen_ Zordon. It's pretty common for people our age to be tired all the time. Some of us don't get as much sleep as we need." Jason explained.

"Both of you. Stop." Zordon's voice boomed as he lifted Trini and Zack, "Zachary. Give her her hat back. Trinity. Stop chasing him. Now, I'm going to put you down and you're both going to act like the mature rangers you're supposed to be."

"Seriously guys, chill." Jason added as Trini snatched her beanie off of Zack's head and stepping back up on her platform, Zack following suit. "But Zordon I don't know how good of an idea this is...I mean like Billy said too much routine can make them even more rambunctious than they already are."

"Hey, fuck you bossman, I _know_ that was directed at me." Zack glared giving him the finger.

"It wasn't directed at you," Jason assured, "we've _all_ been on edge since the whole Rita thing."

"Yeah..." Kim nodded, "I don't know who it is, but when the sun starts going down I always get this feeling of overwhelming anxiety."

"It could be from the all of stress water you drink everyday." Zordon noted, "They say you are what you eat for a reason."

"Well, if you are what you eat I'm a motherfucking Krispy Kreme doughnut. Because that's what _I_ ate today." Trini shrugged raising her hand.

This incited laughter from the others easing the tension that had sandwiched itself between the teens.

"I'm a bowl of Apple Jacks." Billy said raising his hand as well.

"Well, Zordon said it himself. I'm a whole 8 ounces of stress water..." Kim trailed, "accompanied by a Krispy Kreme doughnut,"

"Well, I'm boiled eggs and stress. Not in liquid form though, I take my stress regular." Jason joked.

The four teens looked expectantly at the uncharacteristically quiet Zack who had seemed to have zoned out. Feeling the stares of six pairs of eyes on him he spoke up, "What? Kim, you _literally_ picked me up! You, me, and Trini _all_ had the same thing!"

"Actually...I lied," Trini scratched the back of her neck, "I'm actually about _three_ Krispy Kreme doughnuts..." this roused a round of fake gasps from the other rangers, "I know. I'm trash, but I couldn't help myself."

This even earned a chuckle from Zordon who was happy to see the rangers laughing and joking with each other, completely ridding themselves of any tension that had collected between them. It reminded him of his own team long ago, his smile turning into a grimace. The eye-headlight contact he made with Alpha 5 signified that he too was thinking about Zordon's old team. The original Power Rangers.

"Rangers..." he spoke up collecting the teens' attention, "this session is over. Go do something. Have fun. Go eat all the junk food you want. Well," he said rethinking his last statement, "don't eat as much as you _want,_ but a reasonable amount. Just go out and do something. Together...what are you all still doing here? Go!"

The five shared a look of what seemed to be confusion, disbelief and pure happiness all mixed in one facial expression. Damn. By the looks on their faces, Zordon considered maybe he _had_ been too much of a hardass on these kids lately...after all they _are_ just, kids.

"Alright, rangers. See you on Monday at 1600 hours." Zordon said retreating into his wall.

"Also known as fo-"

"Four o'clock. We know Alpha." The rangers interrupted, excited for their first free Saturday in months.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Trini asked only now realizing she only really goes four places. Two of which take place at Angel Grove high school, the third being her current location, the fourth and final place: her house. The latter isn't exactly a prime location for Trini. Between dealing with her mom and her brother's antics on top of that, she tended to stay out as much as she could, which is how she adopted what the others referred to as "Crazy Mountian Yoga".Trini has always considered herself as the 'home is where the heart is' type. The only problem being she didn't exactly have friends, or a real support system before, so she didn't consider herself to have a home. She had a house sure, but, that wasn't a home. Now she has great friends and she doesn't care what they do as long as they're together. 

"I...don't, know..." Jason was speechless. Though he was a known prankster, he couldn't think of a _single_ fun thing to do for the life of him. Before the accident, he would still be at football practice this time on Saturdays. But now, even though he's replaced practice with detention, he was still supposed to be on house arrest. Sure, Billy had tricked the system so now he could stay out as long as he pleased, but his parents didn't know that. As far as they know he still needs to be at 44-55 Old Wharf by 7 pm every night. He was _supposed_ to be at home, meaning no fun activities for him. So now that he's been given the freedom to do what he wants, he, of course, has absolutely  _no_ idea of what to do.

Kim bit her lip keeping to herself. Not only because she had absolutely _no_ ideas of what they could possibly go do right now, but because she wasn't necessarily the best at outings. When she was still a cheerleader she didn't exactly have a say in their activities. None of them did. Whatever Amanda said went. This is how their little clique worked, and if you didn't like it maybe you would like being on the outside better. Regardless, Kim didn't necessarily complain because she _actually_ enjoyed doing most of the basic things Amanda did. They _were_ best friends after all. But Kimberly wasn't sure this ragtag group would exactly enjoy clothes shopping and/or scrapbooking. ~~(The burn book anyone?? No? Just me? Okay.)~~

"We could go the museum in the next town over! Or if you guys aren't up for that we could always go digging over in the mines! But, we would have to go back to my house to get my dad and I's supplies of course. I mean, I could just run over there, or Kim could drive us all, but I don't know how she would feel about that. Or if you guys don't wanna do that we can always go back to my house and watch a movie! I have plenty of movies at my house because my dad and I _loved_ to watch movies together. I hope you guys like '80s and kung fu classics because those were my dad's favorite." Billy buzzed, both enthusiasm and ideas practically oozing off of him. 

"Let's have a bonfire!" Zack said putting his hands up in a suggesting manner. Despite being torn, he wanted to enjoy his day off the best he could, even if that meant not spending that much time with his mom today. He figured he'd keep an eye on his time and he would leave 45 minutes before her next dose, so he could play a round or two of chess before returning to his friends, "I mean, we have a car. Or erm, Kim has a car. We can go to the store, get some food, collect some wood in the forest, hang out, make a fire and spend a night over here. So, you guys down or what?"

"Or we can do that. That sounds fun. Right, Jason?" Billy said turning to the red-clad boy.

"Uh, yeah I'd be down for that. Ladies?"

Kim shrugged, "Sounds better than leftovers and Netflix. I mean, it's not like there's anybody at my house anyway."

"Parents out of town again?"

She nodded averting her eyes towards the floor. Parents tended to be a sore subject for all of them. With Trini's mom and Jason's dad being overbearing and frankly quite mean, Billy's dad being dead, Zack's mom being sick and seemingly not getting better, and Kim's parents constantly out of town leaving her on her lonesome.

"So, how about you Trini?" Jason asked the other four collectively looking in the quiet girl's direction. 

"Okay one, that's 'motherfucking Krispy Kreme doughnut' to you." this earned chuckles all around, erasing the teen angst that had fallen over the group, "And two, just about _anything_ sounds better than dealing with my mom right now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The five piled in Kimberly's car and headed over to the grocery store to get food for their campfire/sleepover hang out. After about ten minutes of him putting things (they don't need) in the cart, the group collectively decided they can't take Zack anywhere.

"Come  _on_ guys! You can't tell me that floating on this thing in the quarry pool wouldn't be  _awesome!_ We  _have_ to get this! Not to mention, what if someone who can't swim falls in there? This could _literally_ save their life." Zack argued after Kim took the giant duck floaty out of the cart for the third time. 

"No Zack! We're  _not_ getting a pool floaty  _just_ for the quarry! Put it _back."_  Kim scolded.

"Say it again for the brain cells in the back." Trini encouraged cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Look, _moms,_  I. Want. It. So I'm getting it. Tell them, Jason." 

Jason hesitated looking between Zack and the girls. Though he completely agreed with Kim, having a floaty in the quarry pool would be stupid, the adorable pout on Zack's face was making it _really_ hard for Jason to say no. "umm....Zack...sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to side with Kim and Trini on this one. It would make no sense to get that  _just_ for the quarry." 

"Not to mention _nobody_ is just gonna  _randomly_ fall in the pool so your argument is invalid....but what's _not_ invalid is that we totally _have_ to get teddy grahams." Trini added dropping a box in the cart making the other three raise an eyebrow at her."What? My mom gets them for my brothers and they're  _really_ good. Lay off." 

But Billy, everyone's unproblematic fave, nodded completely agreeing with her statement, "Yeah, my mom buys them too and I have to say, they are  _really_ good." 

Collecting the rest of the food the teens headed to the cash register pooling their money together to pay for their stuff before heading over to Kim's house to get blankets and sleeping bags. They all agreed on Kim's place because her parents weren't home to question where she's going and what she's doing with five blankets, although Billy insisted they go back to his house for sleeping bags. ~~(They still went to make him happy)~~

 

* * *

 

Just as they made it to the mountain Jason announced his departure.

"It's 6:50, I gotta go guys. You know, because my parents still think I'm on house arrest? I'll be back in like 45 minutes." Jason said before taking off towards his house.

"Okay, while golden boy is doing that I'm gonna start a fire like I did last time. So why don't you guys go collect some heavier lumber so we can maintain it?" Zack suggested. 

 _"Actually,_ Billy made the fire last time. Why doesn't  _he_ do that and _you_ stay here to make sure if it gets out of hand we can have two people getting water from the quarry at a time? Then Trini and I can go get some wood? Okay? Okay. Bye." Kim said grabbing Trini's wrist and pulling her towards the forest leaving the boys confused at the sudden rush.

"Okay, wha-" Trini was cut off by Kim pinning her to a tree and smashing their lips together. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what the hell was that?"

"I don't know and I don't care because I'm _dying_ right now," Kim shook her head swooping in for another kiss.

"So...do you need water? Because I left my bottle at the campsite...also there's no cliffs in the forest for you to pull me off of." Trini smirked.

_"Funny."_

"I'm kidding," Trini laughed pecking Kim's lips. 

"Oh yeah, that joke was _hilarious."_ Kim nodded sarcastically.

"So...do you wanna, knock one, out, real quick?" Trini asked between kisses raking her hands through Kim's short hair.

Kim nodded, her hands flying to the button of Trini's jeans. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

"You have to admit, that, was _weird."_ Zack shook his head walking around the makeshift camp site grabbing basically anything flammable. "Like, _beyond_ weird. I think Kim is up to something...and I wanna find out what it is..."

"That _was_ a tad strange...but uh, Zack? I don't think that's a very good ide-do you feel that?" Billy asked looking up from his preparation.

Zack nodded looking at his crotch, "Yeah...I have the _weirdest_ urge to just stick my dick in something...hey, that rhymed."

"Yeah...I don't know exactly where that euphoric feeling is coming from, but I know it's _definitely_ not me."

"Me either...I wonder if gold..." Zack gasped realizing the cause of Kim's strange behavior, "They're _totally_ getting off right now! Oh, come on! _Seriously_ Kim?! You couldn't keep it in your pants at least 'till nightfall?! _Really?!"_

"What are you. _..ohhhhhh. That's_ why Kim was in such a rush to, okay. Yeah, that makes sense." Billy nodded going back to his supplies trying to ignore how turned on he was at the moment.

"I'm gonna kick Kim's _ass_ in training on Monday. How _dare_ she blue ball me like this..." Zack huffed, "The worst part is, _we're_ not even hooking up! It's her and Trini!"

"Just try to think about something else. That's what I'm trying to do. Circuit boards and kilojoules. Does the trick every time."

Zack raised an eyebrow smirking, "Is this a problem for you often Bill?"

Billy ducked his head down blushing and mumbling something about how "Jason's tendencies to train shirtless were bad for his health"

About an hour later an angry looking, red faced Jason came running up the mountain. "Okay, which one of you wa-" he stopped upon seeing Billy and Zack sitting around a dying fire having what appeared to be a normal conversation. ~~"Phew. It wasn't coming from Billy." he muttered to himself.~~

"Oh hey, Bossman, what's up dude?" Zack greeted, "Why do you look so pissed? Is it because Kim blue balled you too? Because according to Billy boy over here circuit boards and kilograms-"

"Kilojoules!" Billy interrupted burying his face in his hands.

 _"Kilojoules,_ do the trick every time." Zack chuckled patting Billy on the back.

"What do you mean Ki-"

"Whaddup fuckers, we got the wood!" Trini announced dropping an absolute _shit ton_ of wood on the ground. "And Billy. Fuckers, and Billy."

"Yeah, in more ways than one I bet," Zack grumbled inciting an annoyed nod from Jason.

"Yeah..." a slightly disheveled Kim nodded dropping her pile adjacent to Trini's.

"So, I hope you two had fun. Because the rest of us were _dying."_

Trini smirked shrugging, "Well that sucks, now doesn't it cheekbones? But we're sorry Billy."

"Wow. She gets ass _one time_ and turns into a fuckboy." Zack shook his head inciting chuckled from the others. "Kim, I don't know why you're laughing. It was _your_ ass!"

Jason threw his head back laughing as Kim flushed scarlet trying to stutter out some excuse before giving up and plopping down on her chair in defeat. Trini tossed a log into the waning "fire" bringing it to a life within seconds. She took a seat next to her girlfriend using the higher leverage of the chair to her advantage and laying her head in Kim's lap.

The fire roared and the five shared snacks and stories throughout the night, Zack always managing to muster up the best ones at a moments notice. He was currently in the middle of a pretty spooky one that had all his friends (not so secretly) quaking in their boots.

Zack smirked at the sight of Jason trying to hide in Billy's shoulder and Trini and Kim entangled within each other as he thought of the next part of the story. Because for teenagers who had fearlessly saved the world from a 1500ft golden monster a few months back, they sure do scare easy. "So, after using the carnage of the left over bodies as a trail to his cave the Huntsman stumbled upon a campsite. And at said campsite was a group of unsuspecting teenagers...and he," Zack crushed a somewhat large branch behind his back pausing his story trying his hardest not to laugh as his friends jumped at the sickening crack, "wait, the hell was that?"

"C-c-come on Zack,  s-stop fucking with us," Kim protested her voice quivering in fear.

"That wasn't me," he lied dropping the pieces behind his back before getting up.

"S-s-s-seriously dude. T-that's not cool." Jason stuttered his voice muffled by the fabric of Billy's sweater.

Zack picked up a branch moving toward the forestry, "Who's there? I have a sti-what are yo-ahhhhh!" He screamed purposefully tripping over a large rock making it look like he had been grabbed.

His friend's blood curdling shrieks were enough to make him burst out laughing from behind the shrubbery. "Oh man, you should see the look on your faces!" He wheezed wiping tears out of his eyes.

 _"Dude!_ We thought something got you!" Jason said sitting back down breathing hard.

"Yeah, although I knew the story was fictional, I wasn't completely sure whether or not someone _actually_ grabbed you or not. That was an excellent execution, but not funny. That was not amusing _at all."_ Billy said shaking his head in disapproval. 

 _"Oh my fucking god Zack what the hell."_ Kim muttered in a language unfamiliar to all of them clutching her chest.

Trini got up smacking the boy on the back of the head, scolding him for scaring the shit out of her and not to do it again in what sounded like Spanish. But even the most advanced students couldn't decipher what she was saying considering how fast she was speaking.

"Wow _mom,_ sorry for scaring you like that, geez." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

 _This_ is why they can't take Zack anywhere. Regardless, after realizing they're _Power Rangers,_ and even if Zack's story was real they could fight off anything that attempted to attack them, the teens settled back into their fun evening. ~~(And didn't let Zack tell any more stories)~~  The five spent the rest of the night roasting hot dogs (and each other occasionally), and playing games into the night. 


End file.
